The Targaryen Dragons
by Olikebo
Summary: After Rhaegar's victory at the Trident and the death of the Mad King, a new era of peace came to the Seven Kingdoms. But now with the suspicious death of the Hand, old enemies seek revenge on House Targaryen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I had this idea, about writing a got fanfiction for some time now, but never got around actually doing it yet, since I didn't know what to write about, but I hope what I came up with is actually interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own any GOT or ASOIAF characters.

Reviews are welcome,

Enjoy!

-Olikebo

Aemon

The North was really cold, but not for Aemon. He had northern blood in him, so the low temperatures never affected him that much. He also loved the snow, and despite King's Landing being his home, he always liked Winterfell better. His cousin Arya also had a big part in his liking for the North, Aemon always thought of her as his little sister rather than his cousin. His uncle Ned Stark also taught him much about honor, and he respected him just as much as he respected his father. His uncle Ned was the most honorable person Aemon knew, and he also told him much of his mother, Lyanna.

Aemon's mother died in Dorne , giving birth to him, and while no one blamed him for her death, Aemon still felt guilty about it often. After his father defeated Robert Baratheon at the Trident, he immediately rode to Dorne for her lady love. But by the time he arrived Lyanna was already dead, and then his Kingsguard presented Rhaegar with his new son, Aemon.

"It's beautiful" Aemon turned to see that it was his aunt Daenerys who interrupted his thoughts. He smiled at her, she was as gorgeous as ever, her long silver hair flowing flawlessly by her side.

"I told you it will be so, yet you never came North with me until now" he told her. She also grinned at him then. "I'm not here for you now either beloved nephew" she teased " I'm only here because my dear niece is getting married" she finished. Aemon frowned: "I almost forgot about that with the whole beauty of the North in front of us, ... but don't tell that to Rhaenys." Daenerys rode closer then. "I can't wait for the wedding Aem, it'll be so beautiful." She told him longingly, causing the young prince to lean closer and smile broadly. The princess leaned closer as well and they kissed softly. It was a slow and gentle kiss, but then it was suddenly interrupted by the whining of his horse. They broke apart and then they started laughing. "I love you Dany" he whispered, causing her to smile. She pulled on the reins than, and galloped away from the prince. "Come and catch me then" she shouted laughing as she rode down the small hill, with the black prince following closely behind.

Rhaenys

She was nervous, constantly fidgeting in the small carriage beside her mother. Elia tried to calm her, but it didn't help much. She was getting married, and the simple concept of marriage made her feel uneasy. While she had already met her betrothed before, that was nine years ago, when he was only seven and she was nine. Robb Stark was just a young boy then, but now he was a grown man, the heir to the North. Rhaenys's brother Aemon always spoke fondly of his cousin, he told her that he was honorable and really good with a sword, but the princess was still nervous about him. Hell, she will be married to a man she barely knows within 3 days how couldn't she be nervous.

When she told her mother this, she smiled at her daughter, and told her not to make any bad assumptions of her husband before even meeting him, for that would only do bad for their marriage. That calmed her a bit, but then her brother Aegon rode up to them and pulled the carriage window open.

"We will be reaching Winterfell within an hour, best get ready dear sister" he told the grinningly, and before she could reply, the silver prince was gone and her nervousness came back.

Robb

Arya was missing. Although he shouldn't be surprised, he thought. His baby sister always caused mischief, no matter where she went, or what was going on. Suddenly, the young lady appeared, but with a soldier's helmet on her head. The young lady with the oversized helmet made a funny sight, causing Robb and his friend Theon to laugh. Theon Greyjoy came to Winterfell after his father's failed rebellion as Lord Stark's ward. Lord Eddard contributed much to the war effort, which eventually made the King betroth his daughter to Lord Stark's son, to him. He stopped smiling as he remembered the cause of the royal visit, he would marry the princess in three days time. His mother took the helmet off of Arya, and then she stood beside Sansa, ready to meet the royal family.

The first guards who entered brought with them the Targaryen banner, which they held high. Afterwards came two knights, with long white cloaks, and swords at their side. The king entered then, and everyone in the courtyard fell to one knee. Rhaegar Targaryen might not have been as comely now, as he was in his youth, yet he still looked strong despite his many years. Behind him was the crown prince, whose hair was shorter than his father's, but they were still very similar, both showing a sense of authority about them. Next to the prince rode another knight with a white cloak, but this one had a great sword strapped to his back, revealing him to be Ser Arthur Dayne, Aegon's personal protector. Behind them was a familiar face, his cousin Aemon wore a wide smile as he looked upon his northern family. Robb met his eye and then nodded at his cousin, who also became one of his best friend during his yearly visits to the North. Next to Aemon was a beautiful young woman, riding on a white horse. She had long silver hair, and purple eyes, making her the King's sister, Daenerys Targaryen. After them came a carriage, which no doubt carried the queen and her daughter, his betrothed.

The King dismounted, and came forward to Lord Stark. He motioned with his hand to rise, and so they did, the courtyard slowly standing.

"Lord Stark." The King greeted formally.

"Your grace, welcome to Winterfell" His father answered him.

"Thank you for your hospitality my lord, and this must be your family" said the King, as he turned towards them. His father nodded.

"My lady, I am happy to meet you again"

"Thank you, your grace" his mother answered. The King then came to stand before him, and they locked eyes.

"You must be Robb Stark, my future good-son" said the king, smiling.

"An Honor, your grace" Robb replied.

"You have beautiful children Lord Stark" Said Rhaegar, who then went to the carriage and opened it. The queen came out first, the years were harsher on Elia Martell, than on the King, but she still possesed a motherly strength about her. Afterwards came Princess Rhaenys, his betrothed. The young woman had dark brown hair and copper skin, showing her Martell heritage, but her eyes were clearly Targaryen purple. She was beautiful, Robb thought, as he looked into her violet eyes. She met his gaze then, and to his surprise, she blushed deeply.

Aegon

"You have a beautiful home Lady Sansa, Winterfell is really quite special" said the crown prince to the young lady as she escorted him to his chambers. Sansa blushed at the prince's compliment, and then smiled.

"Thank you, my prince. I can show you around the keep later if you so desire" she said to him. The prince smiled as they continued walking.

"I would like that very much my lady, but I must insist you call me Aegon, since you will be my good-sister in three days time" replied the silver prince charmingly. As they walked the grey walls of Winterfell, Aegon realized, that the young lady was even prettier, than he first thought.

"Of course Aegon, but you must call me Sansa then" the young lady said slowly, causing the prince to smile at him again.

As they arrived at his chambers, they said polite goodbyes, and then the crown prince was left alone in his spacious rooms but not for long. A loud knock sounded on his door, and Aegon sighed. Before he could even move towards the entrance, and his friend Steffon Baratheon entered, grinning wildly.

"Your sister appears quite taken with the young Stark, don't you think so?" He asked as he made his way to Aegon's table, and poured both of them a glass of wine. Steffon was the first son of Stannis Baratheon, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Master of Ships, and as such, the young lord grew up in King's Landing alongside Aegon, who he formed a strong friendship with over the years.

"Altough I think she isn't the only one charmed by the Starks, now isn't she Egg?" Teased the young Stag. Aegon frowned at his friend, grabbing one of the cups and taking a long sip.

"Don't call me that" the prince replied after some time, causing Steffon to grin even wider. He picked up the other cup and drank it all in one go, placing back down on the table. Aegon smirked, as he remembered all the times the young lord got a bit too drunk, and how he, occasionally with the help of his brother Aemon, had to nurse Baratheon back to consciousness, before he did something dishonorable. The crown prince then looked out through his window, and could see Lord Robb and Prince Aemon already sparring in the courtyard. He then looked up to his friend, who was about to refill his cup, when he interrupted him.

"You want to spar?" He asked, than quickly teasing his friend; "Lord Baratheon?"


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys

Despite her previous experiences with the North, she found Winterfell comfortably warm. Lord Stark was a gracious host, giving the royal party nice rooms. After Dany was escorted to her room, she requested a hot bath, as she usually did after long travels. She didn't travel much as she had lived most of her life in King's Landing with her nephews and niece. Her brother Rhaegar raised her along with his children after Dany's mother died giving birth to him. They called her 'Stormborn', as she was born during a large storm at Dragonstone. And while Rhaegar acted as her father, Elia did so as her mother. Dany always thought highly of the dornish princess, who was always kind to everyone, even Aemon. Aemon was Rhaegar's son with Lyanna, who he the King brought to the capital after the war. While baseborn, Aemon was later legitimized, and he grew up with his baseborn siblings, and Dany. She was always close with his nephew, who despite wearing the name 'Targaryen', looked very much like a Stark with his dark hair and eyes. Both of their mother's died giving birth to them, and they were both very interested in dragons, and their family's history, making them bond at a young age. Then, about a year ago, during one of their walks in the Red Keep's godswood, he first kissed her, and ever since, they have been deeply in love. Aemon asked his father Rhaegar's permission to marry her, but he said he needed time to think about it, and so they continued their secret relationship. While they have kissed many times, and even slept together occasionally, Daenerys's maidenhead was still intact, since Aemon was too honorable to deflower her, and Dany was afraid of her first time. She groaned. It has been months, since Rhaegar last talked about her and Aemon's union, and she was beginning to get afraid, that the King might have another person in mind for her. Both she and Aemon agreed not to bother Rhaegar about their marriage during the royal visit, for they didn't want him to worry about it alongside Rhaenys's wedding too. She was a bit jealous of her niece having such an extravagant wedding, but then again, Aegon's would surely be much larger next year.

She got out of the tub and put a long black and red dress on with the help of her handmaiden. She always wore her family colors proudly, mostly wearing red, while Aemon almost always wore black, making them like a 2 person Targaryen sigil. She giggled remembering Aemon telling her how they looked together.

Even tough, they tried to keep their love secret, both Rhaenys and Aegon figured out soon enough alongside Elia, and while they supported them, her niece and mostly her nephew were constantly teasing them about it.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door not long after her handmaiden left, after she braided her hair. She went to the door, and opened it. She smiled at the sight, of the familiar face of her northern prince.

Aemon

"You look beautiful" he said, as he took in the perfect valyrian beauty in front of him. She wore a black and red gown, and had her hair complexly braided down her back.

"May I escort you to the feast, my princess" he asked her in a deep voice, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Of course, my noble prince" she replied in a slightly teasing voice. She took his hand, and they began walking down the hallway.

"I heard you were sparring with the others in the courtyard" she said then, causing him to grin upon remembering their sparring session. At first he only wished to the a quick duel with his cousin Robb, but then his brother and Steffon joined them. The young nobles attracted quite the audiance and soon even the Kingsguard was there, giving them advice to improve their play. Many duels were fought, and in the end only the Targaryen brothers remained unbeaten, whom after long fight between themselves eventually agreed to a draw.

"Aemon?" asked Dany in a frustrated voice. Aemon looked at her and saw that frown spread her face.

"Oh, it was good fighting, but I won of course" he told her braggingly. She grinned at him, and he knew he didn't believe her.

"And what about our dear crown prince?" She asked her knowingly. Aemon let out a sigh.

"We drew as usual, I was just joking" he replied.

They reached the Great Hall then. Most of their family was already there, seated at the high table. The King was speaking quietly with Lord Stark in the lord's chair. Aemon saw them visit the crypts, not long after the royal party arrived. He knew they were visiting his mother Lyanna. He gulped. His father almost never talked about her, so all he knew about her was from his uncle's Ned and Benjen. The queen was also there, who caught his eye and smiled at him as they entered the great hall. While Elia wasn't his mother by blood, she always acted as such, despite him being his husband's son with another woman. The King and Queen didn't love each other, but despite the rebellion, their marriage managed to remain a happy one. Next to them was his cousin Robb, who was seated next to his betrothed Rhaenys, Aemon's sister. They looked both a bit uncomfortable, but they were conversing, so he hoped they would at least like each other. They arrived to their seats next to the young couple, and Dany sat down next Rhaenys, while Aemon sat down next to Dany. They then introduced her to Robb, who afterwards send him a teasing grin upon seeing their intertwined hands.

As the courses came after each other, he noticed his sister and cousin get more comfortable around each other, and he was happy for them.

Rhaenys

He was nice. And handsome, especially, when he smiled. They talked a lot during the feast. He told him about his family and the North, and also about Winterfell. She in turn told him about her family, King's Landing and the large dragon skulls lining the throne room. She also told him about Dragonstone, the great island fortress she would visit with his aunt and sometimes even with his uncle Viserys. Viserys grew up with the other children, but he was years older, and he didn't really belong in court either thanks to his hot temper. He married Cersei Lannister 3 years ago and was named the Lord of Summerhall. He now lives there, his castle rebuilt with mostly Lannister money. After the old hand Jon Arryn died, he had a big argument with the king for demanding his good-father Tywin Lannister be named hand. Her father refused, still mad at him for betraying the crown and marching on King's Landing at the end of the rebellion. If not for her mother Elia, and uncle Oberyn, who just arrived to the capital with his army before the Lannister, the city most likely would have fallen. His grandfather, King Aerys died not long after Rhaegar's victory on the Trident. A quick illness took him suddenly, although many say it was poison. Her father never investigated the matter, saying that his father deserved to die for his crimes against the realm.

As the last course was finished her father rose to say a toast.

"My lords and ladies, thank you for this beautiful feast. We traveled here for the marriage of my daughter, the Princess Rhaenys to the Lord Robb, the heir to the north. I ask you to drink with me for their health." His toast was met with a loud cheer, and all eyes fell on her and Robb. She looked at him then, and saw his face was just as red as hers. She smiled at him then, and kissed him on the cheek, causing an even greater cheer from the crowd, and his betrothed's face became even redder.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddard

The King asked him to be his Hand. He should have expected it, especially since the under the previous Hand Jon Arryn, the realm prospered. Ever since the end of the rebellion sixteen years ago the Seven Kingdoms were at peace. Eddard was the former ward of the old Lord of the Vale Jon Arryn, but there were also other reasons that Rhaegar chose him as his Hand.

" _Here she is Your Grace" said the Lord of the North as they reached her tomb. While at the start of Robert's rebellion he hated the man, at the end, after he told Eddard the whole story, his emotions were conflicted. He wanted to hate the King, for what he have done to his family, but on the other hand he was the man his little sister loved. Ever since they were young, Ned was close with Lyanna, his rebellious little sister. And there was Aemon of course, the living reminder of his wild sister. Eddard loved his nephew, who he sometimes saw as his own son._

" _I didn't know you built a tomb for her Eddard, I thought only the Lord's of Winterfell were given tombstones" said the King after some time. It was clear on the Targaryen King's face that he was reliving his old memories with his long lost love._

" _I broke the tradition, as both she and Brandon died so young, I had statues built for both of them along my father. I often visit them, as does my children" replied Ned._

" _And Aemon, I heard he always visits her grave when he is here" said Rhaegar sadly._

" _Aye, he always asks about his mother, he is a good lad, especially good with the sword. Your other son, the crown prince is an exceptional swordsman too Your Grace"_

" _Yes, Ser Arthur always took their training very seriously" said the King and then he continued " Our children's marriage isn't the only reason I am here my Lord. I would like to offer my condolences for your foster father, Jon Arryn. You suggesting him as the Hand was one of the greatest advice I ever got, thank you" said Rhaegar. After the war the new King wanted to appoint his Hand from a great house, in order to solidify his position as monarch. He asked Eddard of his opinion, as he didn't want to name Tywin Lannister his hand, as he really didn't trust him. It was then that Eddard suggested the Lord of the Vale for the post, which he then got._

" _But I'm afraid the realm needs a new Hand. Ned, I think that our long peace is over, many house's are stirring according to Varys, and I need a Hand I could trust. You are the best candidate my Lord, I Rhaegar of House Targaryen King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm, name you Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the of the North and Lord of Winterfell as the Hand of the King" finishes the King. Eddard is conflicted. While he wants to help his old friend and ex-goodbrother, he also doesn't want to leave the North and his family. Before he could answer though, the King also says:_

" _You don't have to answer now, I know this is a difficult decision, but know that your children are more than welcome at court alongside you if you choose to accept. There also many young and powerful Lord's and Lady's at court, in case you wanted a betrothal for your children" adds the King._

The Lord of the North didn't know what to do. After he talked with his wife last night, they agreed that he would go south, and take with him his daughters and his son Bran. His wife Catelyn was less than happy about the arrangements, but she reluctantly agreed knowing that their children would enjoy court very much. Sansa would love the beautiful dresses and the large gardens of the Red Keep, and Bran would get to learn from the best knights of the realm, and see tourneys he always dreamed about. There was also Arya, who despite being a rebellious young girl, would also most likely enjoy the Capital, for not only the same reasons his son would, but also because Aemon would be there. She was the closest to her cousin out of all of Eddard's children. Aemon would always play with little Arya, and as she got older, he even showed her some fighting skills, much to the dismay of Catelyn. Ned chuckled as he remembered the many times his wife scolded her nephew for 'showing Arya unladylike behavior'.

Aegon

Winterfell wasn't only pretty and warm, it was also much bigger, than he first thought. Last night's feast lasted pretty long, and he might have drank a bit too much wine, although not as much as his friend did. Aemon drank nearly nothing at all, as he usually did, his half-brother never really enjoyed feasts. He actually enjoys barely anything, accept sword fighting and being with Daenerys of course. He chuckled as he remembered when last night his aunt dragged the somber northern prince to the dancefloor, and then danced with him. It was clear on his brother at first, that he had no idea, on what he was doing, but eventually he got used to it and even danced with many other ladies. Aegon remembered as his brother danced with a young northern lady, Alys Karstark. She actually tried to push herself on to him, but his brother was completely oblivious to her advances. After the dance was the done he simple left a gaping northern lady there, whose expression made the crown prince laugh out loudly alongside his friend Steffon. When they confronted Aemon about he blushed deeply and tried to deny it, which only made the young lords laugh even louder.

But that wasn't the only interesting dance of the night. As the dancing began, Lord Robb almost immediately asked Aegon's sister for dance, which she of course agreed to. The crown prince was surprised to find that unlike his cousin, Robb actually knew how to dance, which seemed to surprise Rhaenys as well. They eventually danced many times during the night, and when Aegon asked his sister about it, she only teased him to watch and learn for his own bride. Aegon frowned then, since just like his sister, he was also betrothed at a young age. Margaery Tyrell was to be his wife, and while he had already met the young lady many times, he couldn't say he knew her. They were set to marry four months after they returned to King's Landing. He last saw her four years ago, when they were only twelve, but even than the young girl was quite beautiful.

His sister would marry today, their mother had immediately went to her after breakfast, and they would spend the whole day in her room preparing alongside many young ladies. He knew this from Aemon, as he complained about Dany spending the whole day in that room and not with him, especially now that they were in the North and could be more open about their relationship. Those foolish young lovers; Aegon thought, they really were inseparable, sometimes even insufferable.

As he left his chambers he decided to go to the training yard, expecting to find his brother there. As he walked trough the great hallways of Winterfell, after turning a corner something suddenly bumped into him. As he looked down he recognized the small girl Arya Stark. He didn't know much about the girl, but he had caught her spectating the young man in the training yard quite often.

"Sorry" she said after a second awkwardly "my Prince" she added quickly.

"It's alright my lady, I was just heading for the training yard, would you like to come along" he offered her. The young lady's eyes lit up then and after furiously nodding, she ran off in the direction of the courtyard. Aegon followed her smiling, and then they eventually arrived in the courtyard.

Robb

He thought that perhaps some training could get his mind off the wedding, but appears he was wrong. The ceremony would be held in the godswood at sunset, with both prayers from the old gods and the seven. Afterwards there would be a huge feast, rivaling the one held yesterday, and after that would have been the bedding, if not for the King banning the ceremony. Robb was happy for that, as the night would be embarrassing enough, even without the old tradition.

Theon made sure he didn't forget tonight's events, trying to give him tips for it. Robb knew his friend wouldn't be talking so much about being with a woman if either Aemon or Aegon would be here. Aemon was much too brooding to talk about such topics, while the crown prince seemed to simply not care. There was Steffon Baratheon of course, the heir to the Stormlands, whom he and Theon both became friendly with during the royal visit. Theon maybe more so, as there was finally another young lord in Winterfell capable of outdrinking him.

This morning his father announced his acceptance of the position of Hand, at that he would be travelling south with three of his children. Robb felt a bit uneasy about having to run Winterfell so young, but after breakfast his father told him to meet him in his solar at midday. As he looked up, he knew it must be time, so he said his goodbyes to Theon and entered the castle. He quickly navigated trough his childhood home and eventually found his father's solar and knocked. He heard his father's voice inviting him in, and so he opened the door and entered.

"Father, you said you wanted to talk" began Robb as he closed the door behind him. Lord Stark was sitting behind his desk, with a letter on it.

"Ahh, it's you son, come and sit" said his father.

"You see as I announced this morning, I would be leaving for the capital in a few days. In my absence you would become the Lord of Winterfell." he paused there a bit eyeing him. "I have no doubt that I and your mother raised you well for such task, and if you need help just ask Cat, I'm sure she will help" finished Ned smiling. While many would have thought Lord Eddard to be emotionless, he was always warm with his family. He continued then; "Also your new bride could help you run the castle, I am sure she has been educated for it. How are you two getting along by the way?" His father asked. Robb turned a bit red as he replied: "I think we are getting on well father, she is quite smart and we talked many times this past few days."

"I am happy to hear then" he smiled "Just remember that while love may not come immediately, it will in time, and marriage that are built like that are more sustainable, like me and your mother" replied his father. He then sent him off to get ready for the wedding. He bathed, shaved and dressed in his finest doublet picturing the grey snarling direwolf of his house. He heard a knock then and found Aemon at the door alongside Ghost.

Before the royal party arrived, they found a dead mountain lion in Wolfswood as they were returning from an execution. The lion's body was mangled, by none other than a direwolf which they then found soon after to be a female one. She has given birth to 6 young pup's which they eventually took back to Winterfell. Each Stark child got a pet, and on the insistence of Arya, the last pup was given to Aemon on his arrival. He fell in love with his new pet, and eventually named it Ghost for his white color.

"You know we can't bring them into the keep cuz'" said Robb as cocked his head towards the direwolf; "My mother would kill if you if he saw you with him in here" he said. Aemon grinned as he said then: "Well, it would be difficult for her as she is already in the Godswood. She actually sent me to fetch you, as it would do you no good to be late for your own wedding" he teased in the end. Robb eventually followed his cousin to the courtyard, and after they returned Ghost to the kennels, they entered the Godswood.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhaenys

Her mother just left her room after a long day of preparation. Her father would arrive soon enough and escort her to the Godswood, where she would marry him. Rhaenys got to know Robb well enough these past days, and the situation looked hopeful. He was kind, and caring, and also strong, for he had almost beaten her brothers in the training yard. The Targaryen brothers won of course, their heavy training under Ser Arthur made them exceptionally good.

The door slightly opened and her father stepped inside. He was dressed in fine black and red clothes, with their family sigil on his chest. He smiled at her as he closed the door, then spoke:

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" He asked her then. She only nodded, and got up to leave.

"Are you ready sweetheart? You can tell me if there is something wrong" he soothed her. Rhaenys walked over to the King and hugged her. When they broke away she spoke: "It's alright father, I am just a bit nervous" she replied shakily.

"That is normal dear, I was nervous too when I married your mother" he said as they left the room.

They didn't talk much as they walked through the castle and entered the courtyard. The Godswood was breathtaking with the dark trees and the bright lanterns the people carried there. They would first marry in the way of the Old Gods, and then a septon will marry them in the light of the Seven too, to ensure the marriage's legitimacy. The royal family while kept up appearances, nobody was really religious amongst them. Maybe her brother Aemon, who worshipped the Old Gods with the same high fervor his cousins and uncle did. As they neared the Hearth Tree, she saw the many people stand there awaiting her arrival. Her brothers were there, with Lady Sansa standing next to Aegon, and Aemon with Daenerys

as usual. Her mother was there too, alongside the other Stark children, and many other people from both the court and the North. Lord Eddard Stark stood in front of the Hearth Tree, and next to him stood Robb. He appeared even more handsome then before to Rhaenys, in the dim light, with his hair now shorter, and his facial features clearer. He wore his family colors, and stood tall, with a sword at his side.

The loud and clear voice of the Warden of the North broke the eerie quiet. His voice rang through the ancient woods, enchanting all who heard it.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" He asked, beginning the ritual.

"Princess Rhaenys of House Targaryen comes to be wed, trueborn and flowered" her father answered as they neared the center. "Who claims her? He asked then, and Robb then stood forward. "I Robb of House Stark, the heir to the North and Winterfell come to claim her" he said in a firm voice. "Who gives her?" He asked the King. "I King Rhaegar the First of House Targaryen, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, her father" his father finished with his titles, and let go of her hand. She then put her hands in Robb's, and looked him in the eye.

"Do you take this man, princess?" Asked Lord Stark. Without breaking the eye contact, she replied: "I take this man" she said simply, and Robb smiled at her, but she could see it was a nervous smile.

"You are from now known as husband and wife. You may now cloak your bride under your protection" said Eddard to his son. Robb nodded and moved to stand behind her, removing the black and red Targaryen cloak. He walked over to his sister, Sansa who took the maidenscloak, and gave him a Stark cloak, one she has sawn herself personally. Robb took the cloak from her and put it over her shoulder and clasped it there. Once he was done a septon appeared, and took out ribbon and put it around their clasped arms.

"Now look upon each other, and say the words." Rhaenys took a deep breath and began at the same time her new husband did: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days " they finished then, both of them smiling as they recounted a the Seven and pledged themselves to each other, and then Robb finished the ceremony: "With the kiss I pledge my love" he bent forward then and kissed her rather chastely. She still blushed deeply, as did his new husband, as the crowd cheered the newlyweds on.

Aemon

After they left the Godswood, the guests were quickly ushered into the Great Hall, where the feasting began. The bride and the groom sat at the middle of the high table. There were over 30 dishes, which were always presented to the couple first, despite neither of them really eating much. They appeared to be getting on well enough, conversing and laughing much more than they did the day before, although most likely the wide supply of Arbor Gold they received might have helped quite a bit. Aemon was happy for them, and happy for himself too, as he was seated to Dany again, which he reminded himself, to thank her father for that later.

Dany loved the wine, and drank much of it over the feast, while he drank some northern ale, bit neither of them took it over the limit, which wasn't true for everyone. Steffon was drunk again, as he began flirting with every second servant woman, and looked ready to leave with one of them, if not for Aegon to stop him. Aegon drank a bit too much too, but he was conscious enough to escort the young lord of the Stormlands back to his chambers. He soon returned to the feast, but Aemon was now focusing on another figure that just entered the Great Hall. As he realized who he was, he apologized to Dany and stood up to and meet his uncle.

"Uncle Benjen!" Aemon shouted to the man in the dark clothing. His uncle turned then, and with a wide smile on his face, he embraced his nephew.

"I am happy to see you lad, you have grown much since last time" said his uncle as they broke apart. Just like with Eddard, Aemon shared a deep connection with his other uncle Benjen too. He knew his mother Lyanna the best, and would often times tell him about her, or just simply play with him or Robb, whenever he left from the Wall. He was the First Ranger on the Wall, always telling Aemon and the other Stark children about fighting the Wildlings and other interesting things that happened to him Beyond the Wall. Aemon smiled at the memory, and quickly asked his uncle:

"But what are you doing here Uncle, I thought you would be training the new recruits we brought along" said Aemon surprised. His father, the King always supported the watch in their time of need, supplying them with many man and supplies. Although this act wasn't so popular with him in the south, Aemon knew it was very important for their protection. His uncle Viserys, who Aemon hated for often making sexual references to Dany, particularly disagreed with this act, and after his recent argument with the King it got so bad, that the Prince retreated to his castle at Summerhall with his wife, and children.

"The King wanted me to bring some old books and items to him from his great-uncle at the Wall. You know the old Maester Aemon, who you were named after" told him Benjen, interrupting his thoughts about Viserys.

"Yes, I exchanged a few letters with him over the years, but we never spoke too much" replied Aemon.

"He is the wisest person I know Aemon, and he is 102 years old. I never thought a man could live that long. Anyway, I must go and speak with Ned now and then congratulate Robb. It was good to speak with you nephew" he finished as he walked away. Aemon smiled after him, and then returned to his seat next to Daenerys.

Robb

"Is that cake any good?" asked Robb jokingly. It was the twelfth cake they have served them, and at that point they both agreed, that each and everyone tasted the same for them.

"It's the same as the one before, although if they keep bringing us so many terrible cakes, we might have to retire early" she replied smiling. He chuckled, they became quick friends over the last few days and he hoped that they could potentially have a good marriage.

It was getting late, many already left, including the Queen, who retired early thanks to her advanced age, and then Steffon left to after drinking one too many cups. Rhaenys told him he did that often when his father wasn't nearby. She said it was quite funny seeing as the Lord of the Stormlands and Master of Ships was so different from his son. After Aegon escorted him out, he returned, but didn't stay long as he said he was tired and retired shortly after the dancing. Many other lords and ladies had already left too, and Robb knew people would have already called for a bedding, if it hadn't been banned. There was no delaying it anymore.

"I think it's time we retired _Lady Stark_ " said Robb to his bride teasingly, who only nodded, and then they stood up, and exited the Hall, with many cheering them on the way they went.

After they left the feast he led her to his rooms, where upon arrival he closed the doors behind them. Rhaenys went over to the small table on the other side of the room and poured both of them a cup of Arbor Gold. She walked over to him, and gave the chalice to him, and he drank, but only a sip, as he grimaced upon tasting the red vintage.

"Still prefer ale" he murmured making her laugh and come closer to him. Rhaenys was taller then most women, even taller then her brother Aemon but she was still smaller than Robb. He bent down and captured her lips then, but this time was completely different than the last. They kissed with passion, as they slowly undressed and moved to the bed. When they were both bare Robb shuddered at the cold air on his skin as he took in the form of the beauty before her. Rhaenys grinned at him then, and led him to the bed, where they would spend their first night of their marriage and love together.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhaenys

As the princess woke up she noticed someone next to her in the bed and she froze. At first she was afraid, but then the memories of the last night came back to her and relaxed. She wasn't even a princess anymore, she was Lady Stark now, sleeping next to his Lord Husband. She turned to him then, and saw that Robb was still sleeping on his side of the bed.

It hurt at first last night, but Robb was gentle, and soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. They enjoyed themselves then, and after it was over she fell asleep happily. She slept well, and as she waked, she realized it must be getting late, so she decided to get up. As she started to move, Robb woke up as well and looked at her.

"Good morning" he murmured as he turned on his back and stretched his arms. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was already high in the sky.

"I think we missed breakfast" she said to him as he sat up on the bed revealing his bare chest as the furs slipped of off him. She blushed then, remembering that he was still naked under the furs, and went to the small table in the room. Someone brought them something to eat, some cheese and fruits and also some cakes. She sat down on a chair and looked to him then. He was still in the bed, yawning widely, and then he moved to get out. She averted her eyes again, which she then realized was pointless as she had already been with him rather intimideatly already. He put on some woolen clothes, and sat down next to her.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked her then smiling, but before she could answer he added quickly: „Are you alright now?" He asked her concerned of her state after last night. She rolled her eyes at his false concern, as he had already asked her that a bit too many times the night before.

"I am fine Robb, it didn't hurt at all after the first few minutes" she sad annoyed as she stood up and moved to her dresser to prepare for the day. As she dressed, she heard Robb getting ready too, and after they were both done, they exited the room.

Aemon

He loves the Godswood. The cold and the smell of the trees and other plants relaxed him like nothing other. He would often come to the Godswood when he visited Winterfell. He could be alone here and think, and the Godswood in King's Landing didn't have a Hearth Tree, so it never felt as calming as the one in Winterfell did. His young direwolf laid at his foot sleeping quietly. He was just as quiet as Aemon was. After his cousins first showed him Ghost, he became quick friends with the animal, who followed him around. To some, the white direwolf was scary, even Daenerys was wary of him first, but after Aemon introduced them to each other, Dany calmed, and had often petted the wolf ever since.

The feast last night was grand, there were no expenses spared for the wedding. Dany drank a bit too much wine, he had to escort her to her chambers, not that he minded. He hadn't seen her since, as soon after the sun rose, he went immediately to the Godswood, as they would be leaving tomorrow and he wanted to spend time with the Old Gods.

He heard footsteps then, and as he looked up he was quite surprised.

"Ah, I hoped to find you here my son, I wanted to talk to you" said the King as he slowly walked towards him, looking at the Hearth Tree with melancholy in his eyes. Aemon stood up bowing his head lightly to his father. Ghost's ears perked up at the sudden movement , turning his blood red eyes to the King. Rhaegar looked at the wolf with interest, taking a step closer to the beast.

"He is a direwolf father, my cousins gave it to me when we arrived, I named him Ghost" said Aemon motioning towards his pet. Rhaegar silently patted the large wolf and then turned towards his son.

"I'm sorry I have neglected speaking to you for a while, I said I would consider it, and now I had decided" he said looking into Aemon's eyes. Aemon felt a lump in his throat as he incoherently nodded to his father.

"I will allow you to marry Daenerys, I have seen you two together countless times, and I too can see you are in love" said his father smiling at him. Aemon felt giddy with excitement as he rushed forward and hugged his father, who was at first surprised, but then embraced his son gently.

"Thank you father this means so much to me, to us. Dany will be terribly excited. When could we marry? And where father?" Asked Aemon in a rush. Rhaegar than chuckled at his son, who despite being sixteen years old, still acted sometimes as a child. As they broke apart his father looked him in the eye and spoke.

"I will announce the engagement once we return to the capital, and you shall marry there, not soon after" he told his son; "But with marriage you will have many new responsibilities. When we return both you and Aegon will join in on Small Council meetings as advisors, so you could learn for the future. When your brother becomes King he will need you, and you must always support him, and protect our family" he finished still looking Aemon in the eye, who nodded dutifully. Both Aemon and Aegon excelled at their studies with Grand Maester Pycelle making their father very proud. After this Aemon excussed himself and left to find Daenerys.

Daenerys

She had never had a hangover before, and now she wished it stayed that way. It was terrible, her head was aching and her body felt limp. After she awoke this morning she decided to take a bath. After ordering some servants to get her one, she slid back under the furs and dozed of. After she awoke again she noticed that the sun was already pretty high, so she got up. As expected, she found a full tub in her room alongside some food to eat. Since she was still in no position to eat anything, so she took of her nightgown and slipped inside the tub. The water has cooled already, and while it was still warm, Daenerys preferred it being hotter. She didn't linger in it for long, getting out she dried herself and moved to put a dress on, when the door burst open. She spanned around quickly finding a wide eyed Aemon by the door. She grinned at him, and turned around and put her dress on. When she turned back he was still staring at her, blushing furiously he shook his head and spoke.

"Gods, Dany I'm sorry" he muttered trying to look away from her eyes. She walked to him then and touched his chest, finally causing him to look at her.

"You're so beautiful he whispered as his hand came up to caress her cheek then. He kissed her longingly, but then he suddenly pulled back.

"I have great news Dany! Father allowed us to marry! He said he will make his decision official once we have returned to the Red Keep" he told her excitedly, grinning like a madman. She felt herself smile wickedly too, she pulled him back and kissed him strongly. After a while the kiss became heated and their hands started to roam each other's bodies. She slowly pulled away and gazed into the gentle grey eyes of the man she loved.

"I love you Aemon, and I can't wait to be your wife" Dany murmured as their foreheads rested against each other. They continued their heated kissing then and she groaned feeling his hardness pressing against her stomach, she wanted to have him. She began unlacing his doublet, while he slowly stroked her back, which oddly comforted her.

"I need you Aem" she moaned between kisses to her lover. The prince made a low growl, similar to the one his wolf used to make. As she was about to take his shirt off, he stopped her hand, looking her in the eye. His eyes looked so intense it made Dany shudder with anticipation. He slowly pushed some of her still damp hair behind her ear as he whispered softly to her: "We must wait Dany, I don't want to dishonor you." Daenerys groaned as he said that becoming frustrated. Her wolf was a stubborn one, she would admit that, but she decided to try something that worked on him usually. She leaned close nipping at his earlobe, and whispering in it with just as much tenderness as he did before.

"There are other ways Aem, I didn't you were so dull" she said teasingly, and then she quickly pulled his shirt of and took of towards the bed, with her future husband running after her, with perhaps one of his hugest grins she had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Robb

Today his family would leave. With his father gone, Robb would become the Lord of Winterfell. He felt a bit nervous about the task ahead of him, but he was also hopeful. He hoped he would get a chance to prove himself to the Lord of the North, and they would finally see him as a grown man. He looked to his left, and found his wife standing. Robb had only married Rhaenys two days ago, but he thought they were already developing feelings towards each other. They spent most of the last day together, and learned many interesting things about each other. Robb found out that she was actually into archery, having learned it from her mother. She told him that it was a Dornish tradition to teach women combat skills, and how her uncle Oberyn's daughters were thought to fight with every weapon. After his insistence Rhaenys showed him her skill in the training yard, and he was surprised to see that she was quite skilled, almost as much as his friend Theon.

The princess turned lady was now eyeing the courtyard nervously as her family prepared to leave. Robb knew this would be the first time she would be separated from them for a longer time, as was he. He extended his hand and took hers causing her to turn towards him. Robb smiled encouragingly at his wife and nodded, hoping to calm he somewhat. She seemed to relax a bit and smile back, but then someone interrupted them. They both turned towards the approaching figure, who turned out to be Aemon. Robb smiled at his cousin, who returned it and then went over to hug his sister, muttering a few words in her ear that Robb didn't hear. After he finished with his sister he came to stand in front of Robb, and while Stark was much taller, Aemon's muscled form made them appear the young nobles equals. He shook his hand then as he spoke:

"Watch after her Stark, and make sure not to anger her, you wouldn't want to _wake the dragon_ " he said smiling at him. When Rhaenys heard it, she shoved her brother a bit causing all three of them to laugh out.

"I shall fulfill all of her wishes _my Prince_ " answered Robb just as teasingly. Aemon left then, and mounted up next to Daenerys, who had already said her goodbyes to her niece. Robb grinned at his cousin knowingly, since he told him the day before that the King had allowed the marriage between them, which made both of them almost radiate with happiness.

The next to say goodbye was the crown prince, Rhaenys's brother. Aegon came over to them, nodded briefly at Robb and then hugged his sister, also muttering something in her ears, casuing her to roll her eyes at her brother. The prince smiled then and left them alone. After he was gone, Robb's father Ned came over to them and hugged his son and then his new good-daughter. He looked Robb in the eye and told him:

"You know our house words son, live by them and the North shall prosper" he said, causing Robb to nod and answer: "Yes Father"

Robb swallowed nervously as he realized that only two people were left, the King and the Queen. Queen Elia came over first smiling sadly at her daughter. Robb had noticed before how much his wife resembled her mother's beauty, but as they embraced each other with wet eyes, he realized how truly beautiful his wife was. After the Queen gave them some encouraging words, the King came up and also embraced his daughter, his face showing true emotion, which showed that despite being the King of the Seven Kingdoms, Rhaegar Targaryen was still a man, a father. The King then came to him and shook his hand.

"I am trusting you to keep watch over my daughter Lord Stark, don't disappoint me" he said, his face becoming that of a King again.

"I won't your Grace, I promise" answered Robb, albeit rather nervously. The King nodded at him one last time and mounted up then. Robb watched as half of his family left Winterfell with the royal entourage, and he had a bad feeling about it.

Aegon

Moat Cailin was, at least to Aegon, breathtaking. He had already seen it before on their way north to Winterfell, but the seeing it the second time was just as unique as seeing it the first. They have left Winterfell a week ago and now they have arrived to the gateway to the North. Moat Cailin, while being a destroyed castle was still often used for housing by travelling hosts, just like the royal one right now. As they slowly rode toward the castle Ser Arthur Dayne asked the prince:

"Admiring that ruin again my Prince?" Ser Arthur had been the personal shield of Aegon ever since the end of the Rebellion, and he had built a friendship with the aging Kingsguard.

"Sumerhall was just as much a ruin fifteen years ago Arthur, and now it is one of the most extraordinary keep in the realm" answered the prince, causing the knight to snigger at that.

"Lannister gold could even repair the ruins of Valyria at this rate" he joked, causing Aegon to laugh.

"I will suggest it to my father, you know how _taken_ he is with our Valyrian heritage, he might even agree to it" he answered the knight.

They arrived at the castle then, the carriage came up and stopped, with the ladies exiting it. With Rhaenys staying in Winterfell, the carriage was left to the Queen the Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. Actually Lady Arya outright refused to sit in the carriage, and instead chose to ride with his brother Brandon. Those two were always causing some mischief in the camp, which often led to public scolding from their father. Lady Sansa was the complete opposite to her sister, she happily sat in the carriage with Aegon's mother and other ladies in waiting. Lady Sansa, at the age of thirteen was already a great beauty, and the prince was sure that she would have many suitors once they arrive back to the capital.

As the procession entered the old castle, Aegon rode up to his brother Aemon, who was speaking with their aunt as usual. The crown prince smiled as he thought about them, ever since they were children Aemon was always taken with young Daenerys and vice versa. With their father finally allowing the match, Aegon was sure he would be seeing them together at all times.

Arya

Arya loved travelling. Before the royal visit, Arya had never left Winterfell. She could finally see the North, and then there was Moat Cailin. The old castle, which was now a ruin was really exciting to explore. After they left the North through the Neck, they entered the Riverlands, the homeland of her mother. It was much warmer here, Arya had to discard many of her furs. The heat wasn't that unbearable while riding, but when her father and sister forced her into the carriage, she was pretty much burning arrive.

It has been two weeks since they left Winterfell, and now they were at the Crossroads Inn. The royal party settled into the tavern, and Arya decide to go out and practice with her sword Needle, which Aemon gifted to her, since she had a few more hours until dinner with her father. She got her direwolf Nymeria, and decided to go and check out the nearby Antler's Ford. It was the place where the Battle of the Trident took place during the rebellion. As royalists and rebel forces fought in the shallow river, Robert Baratheon an King Rhaegar dueled in the midst of the battle. After their long melee Rhaegar eventually won, and cut off his head ending the rebellion. It was said that the golden antlers fell from the Stormlord's helmet as it fell in the river, and many have since tried to find it. It was the commonfolk who first called it the Antler's Ford, but the name eventually remained.

After minutes of stumbling trough the woods she managed to find the clearing and saw the water. The small stream had many plants covering it, and the overgrown wildlife made the place unrecognizable to that of the Battle of the Trident. But Arya was sure it was here and she pulled out her sword and began drilling. When Aemon gifted her the blade, she had no idea how to use it, but after some nagging, she managed to convince her cousin to help her. The prince showed her a few basic movements, which had practiced a lot already, but decided to continue, as Aemon said she need to know them well. Nymeria yawned and laid down on the grass to rest.

After practicing for a few minutes, her wolf shot up unexpectedly and began growling. Arya stopped as she heard noises from the forest, and then a man came out from behind the tree.

"Could you please restrain her, my Lady?" Asked the man who Arya immediately recognized. She called her wolf of as Steffon Baratheon came into the clearing.

"I am no lady" she answered frustrated, being tired of all the southern courtesies. To her surprise the young lord laughed at then and came closer.

"No you really aren't, especially with that sword of yours, but what should I call you then?" He asked her. It was then that she realized that her sword was still raised in her hand, as she wanted to fight him. She quickly lowered her blade.

"Arya will be fine my Lord" she replied.

"I am not a Lord yet Arya, so please call me Steffon. I see you were practicing, I didn't know the ladies of the North learned to fight" he told her smiling.

"They don't, but I wanted to learn anyway" she replied nonchalantly.

"I see" he replied simply as he was now gazing at the ford. It was then that it her, Steffon lost his uncle here, the uncle he had never known.

"I am afraid there are no golden antlers in the stream Steffon, I already looked" she said trying to lighten up his mood. It worked somewhat, as he smiled at her at then surprisingly drew his sword.

"So will you show me what you know, or not _my Lady_?" he teased her as he took up a fighting stance.

"Happily _my Lord_ " she replied grinning, as she took her stance as well.


	7. Chapter 7

I am soo sorry for not updating earlier, but there was a lot going on, so it took me a bit od time to put this one together, but I hope you like it.

Eddard

It was the second time that Eddard Stark had visited the capital. As he entered through the gates the famous smell of Flea Bottom hit his nose immediately, making him wish he was still back in the North. The last time he had been here was after the battle at the Trident. He was captured by loyalist forces alongside his lords and brought to King's Landing to swear fealty to Rhaegar. Ned was passive at first with the him, but after they talked about the rebellion, and Rhaegar told him about his sister he decided to forgive the man. By the time the royal army returned to the capital, Aerys was already dead by poison, and after bending the knee to the new King, Eddard returned home, with Rhaegar promising him to return his sister after she gave birth. He felt sad for his sister, for she wouldn't be able to stay in the capital with her child, and had to return North to ensure Dornish cooperation. It didn't matter in the end, Lyanna would never leave Dorne, and Ned had always cursed himself for not accompanying the King to see his sister one last time.

As they passed through the city, he saw that many smallfolk had rallied to the sides and was cheering for their King. The realm prospered under Rhaegar and his previous Hand Jon Arryn, making Eddard hope he would do a fine job in the office too.

Next to him rode his second eldest son Bran, who was looking at the city with awe. He smiled at his son, who reminded him much of his eldest brother, who he had named the lad after. They both loved tourneys and fighting and they both had the wolf's blood in them, which Ned lacked. As Bran noticed his father was smiling at him, he smiled back.

"This is amazing father, there are so many people here" said the young lord as he waved to the many peasants lining the street.

"But why does it smell so bad father?" he added after a while, causing Ned to burst out with laughter. He regretted having put both of his daughters in the carriage for their entry into the capital, as he was now sure Arya would have enjoyed the ride.

When they arrived at the Red Keep, they were greeted by the King's brother Viserys and his wife Cersei, which surprised Eddard, as he thought they were currently in Summerhall after the King's brother resigned his position as Master of Laws. The King on the other hand didn't seem surprised by the sudden appearance of his brother as he dismounted and greeted him cooly. After the King was both of his sons, who greeted their uncle with a simple handshake, but Viserys's frown when he shook Aemon's hand didn't go unnoticed by Eddard. He already disliked the man

As Eddard was about to leave for the Tower of the Hand, a herald rushed to him and told him that there would be a small council meeting immediately and that the King has requested his presence. He was surprised as this wasn't originally planned, but he went to the small council chambers anyway and found that it was already completely full, with all the members in attendance except him, the Hand. Most members stood up to greet him upon entering. He first shook hands with his nephew Aemon and the crown prince, who were just as new to the Small Council as he was, then he exchanged pleasantries with Lord Varys, Petyr Baelish and Stannis Baratheon. Viserys only shrugged at him from his seat next to the King, and Rhaegar gave him a nod and motioned for the only chair left for him to sit. Ned saw many sour faces around the table, and he already knew this was going to be a long day.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I believe we can begin the meeting. I would first like to discuss the certain roles the current Lords in attendance do exactly fill. Lord Eddard Stark will serve as Hand of the King, Lord Stannis will continue his position as Master of Ships. Lord Baelish your role as Master of Coin will continue, and finally my sons will serve as advisors of the council to learn more about the kingdom they will once rule. Finally, my brother, Prince Viserys of Summerhal has returned to fulfil his duties as Master of Laws, as I asked him to aid me in organizing the Tourney" said the King regally. Eddard didn't really understand what tourney the King was talking about, but before he could have asked him about, the crown prince had already gotten ahead of him.

"What tourney father? You hadn't mentioned anything about this before" asked Aegon just as surprised. But before the King could answer, his brother did for him.

"Well of course it's to celebrate 3 centuries of Targaryen rule, dear nephew. You might not value our family legacy as much as I do, but I am still sure you know that his year marks the 300th year anniversary of Aegon's Conquest" said Viserys mockingly, causing the young princes to stiffen, and the King to intervene.

"While we were away in the North, Viserys has done us the favour of organizing a grand tourney in the capital with the help of Lord Tywin. We will invite the whole realm for the tourney to attend, it will do good for the realm's unity." King Rhaegar looked tired, understandably as the journey from Winterfell was long.

After the Small Council was dismissed Eddard left for the Tower of the Hand with conflicted thoughts. While he was sure his children would enjoy the tourney, and he himself wanted to see his nephew joust, but on the other hand, he had a bad feeling about it all.

Sansa

King's Landing was beautiful, the people courteous and the weather perfect. Sansa fell in love with the capital the first time she saw it as it slowly appeared on the horizon while the Royal Entourage returned. She had never seen so many green in her entire life, and this was after the Riverlands. She rode with Prince Aegon, and he told her many things about the Capital.

"I never thought there could be so many bright colors at once anywhere" she told the prince who in turn grinned at her and replied half laughing.

"Wait until you see the Reach my Lady, it's like living in a bowl of salad. You might think the North a dreary place compared to the South, but it felt quite refreshing to me actually." She often found herself in the company of Aegon during their journey south, and she really enjoyed her talks with him. He was funny and charming, and also beautiful… Sansa found herself blushing at her thoughts and she quickly shook them away remembering that Aegon already had a betrothed.

"Have you been to the Reach many times?" She asked him returning to the original topic. "I've only been there twice, once when I was nine and the second was about four-three years ago. Highgarden was rather splendid, although I think people used too much perfume, everyone was smelling of flowers" recalled Aegon as he smiled at her. Sansa giggled and couldn't keep herself from teasing the prince.

"And what about your betrothed my Prince? Isn't she a Tyrell?" asked Sansa summoning her courage. Aegon looked a bit shocked of the question but he quickly replied.

"She was nice, although I was only a lad when I've last seen her. She will be coming to the capitol soon though, father intends for us to marry before the year's end" he replied smoothly.

They broke away as they reached the city walls, and even though Sansa had a lot of things to admire and fawn over in the splendorous capital, she couldn't help but keep thinking about her previous conversation with the Prince. She tried not to be jealous of the Tyrell girl, who will marry the beautiful prince, and be Queen one day, but it was hard. Aegon was just like one of those knights from Sansa's stories, strong and charming, protecting the weak and keeping the peace as a just ruler.

Sansa was still busy fantasizing about a tourney, and how Aegon would crown her his Queen of Love and Beauty and then ask her to marry him, for he loves her not that rose. They would rule together from a beautiful castle and have lot of kids with silver hair and violet and blue eyes, who would grow into strong and chivalrous knights protecting their mother from the evils of the word.

Sansa's daydreaming was cut short as she arrived at her room in the Tower at the Hand. She quickly remembered how his father had left to attend a small council meeting and both she and Arya were to settle in their rooms. After entering she called for a bath, and was pondering on which one of her dresses her silver prince would like the most when her mischievous little sister bursted into her room. She was still wearing her riding attire and she clearly hadn't had a bath yet, based on all the dust on her face. Despite her dirty face she was smiling wickedly, in a way that Sansa knew meant trouble.

"Steffon offered to show me around the Red Keep, and I am going with him. Please tell father" she mumbled as she noticed Sansa standing in front of all the dresses, a frown evident on her face. She was about to leave her 'pompous' sister when Sansa called out.

"Wait Arya" she said as she walked over to the door, "I've noticed you spend a lot of time with Lord Baratheon, and I just wanted to know what exactly the two of you were up to" she told her excitedly. Her sister had been almost always with the young heir to the Stormlands ever since they had entered the Riverlands, and the thought of the two of them together made Sansa giddy. Arya's frown only deepened as she answered. "I won't tell you, since you would only and go and tell father." She quickly left then leaving a rather shocked Sansa. Surely not; she thought.

 _To the most esteemed Golden Dragon,_

 _Our plans have gone perfectly. My father expects nothing and had allowed me leave. And while it earned me his scorn, that I want to partake in such activities, both my sister and youngest brother decide to come with me to the tourney. My brother is a fool, who only cares about women and drink, but my sister might be a problem if she finds out too much._

 _Not all is well in these parts of our world. The people are agitated, yearning for blood and conquest, and while my father represses such I outcries, I fear he might one day agree with them, and that would be the end of our plans._

 _I am afraid I can't travel to the capital in secret anymore, thanks to my siblings, but I will try to make haste, as I know our plans must proceed._

 _Until then, your loyal servant_

 _The Grey man_

Sooooo spooky. Who do you think this Grey man is? I hope it's not that hard. Reviews welcome as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
